Something New
by swanqueenofmyheart
Summary: What if Henry was actually kind to Regina? What if they could learn to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

_"But I can do this…"_ Regina said as she dropped the spell into the fire she had conjured.

She watched the piece of paper burn. As the letters of the spell blackened and the words turned to ash, she was reminded that this spell was her only hope of getting Henry to love her. But, as Henry had pointed out – it wouldn't be real love. Regina knew she couldn't force her son to love her, as much as her heart desired it.

Henry looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

_"Thank you"_ he said. And he meant it. For the first time in a while, he understood how much his mom wanted him to love her. How much she wanted him to stay with her.

As Henry watched tears well up in his mother's eyes, he knew that he could give her his love. She was not the perfect mom. She had done terrible things. She had filled years of her life with hatred and vengeance. And she was the Evil Queen. But she was also his mother. She had always been there for him when he needed her. And Henry knew that despite everything, Regina Mills loved him with everything she had to offer.

As Regina extinguished the fireball she held in her hand, she looked past her son at his biological family. She noticed the protective way Emma, Neal and Charming were standing. She saw the fear in their eyes at the thought of Henry's life being threatened. And Regina was grateful that her son had love in his life. She just wished that he would accept her love too.

Henry saw the flame go out and noticed the fight leave Regina as well. Henry didn't want his mom to be upset. He glanced at Emma, gave her a reassuring smile – and then ran to Regina. Henry threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Into that hug he tried to put all the love they both had trouble expressing. And as he smiled up at his mom's surprised and elated face, he knew without a doubt that she had felt it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter! This is a bit different from the first one. I'll let you discover how ;)**

Henry laughed at something Emma said to him and reached for another slice of pie.

"Henry, dear, I think one slice is enough for tonight. I want you to be able to sleep at a decent hour tonight," Regina gently scolded Henry as she whisked the pie pan out of his reach.

"Aww, Mom!" Henry pleaded.

"Your mother's right, Henry. You'll need your energy for the field trip we're taking tomorrow," Snow smiled at her grandson.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Hey Grandpa, did I tell you where we're going yet?"

Regina gave Snow a tentative smile as Henry began enthusiastically telling Charming the entire trip itinerary – for what was clearly not the first time. Listening to the excitement in her son's voice, Regina couldn't help but feel excited too.

Standing to clear the plates, she waved away all the offers of aid from the Charming family. Humming to herself as she loaded the dishwasher, Regina felt a presence in the kitchen.

"Henry's really happy with this arrangement of ours."

Turning to face Emma, Regina smiled and said, "Yes, it certainly seems that way. He loves spending time with you and your parents."

"He enjoys his time here too. He talked about the picnic you took him on the entire time we had him last week," Emma said, glancing at her feet.

"He did?" Regina bit back a grin. The idea of Henry telling someone else he had fun with her made her feel warm inside.

"Yeah, he went on about the hiking and the food for days. Seems like you two had a good time."

"We did. We really did." Regina smiled at the memory. They had spent all day hiking through the forest to find the perfect spot. Then they ate pre-made sandwiches with her famous apple turnovers for dessert. Henry had loved getting to spend a weekend away from the town. He had especially enjoyed when Regina tripped over a tree root and fell into a stream. They laughed the entire way back about the face she'd made when she hit the water. She made him swear never to tell anyone that she'd fallen in a stream because she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm glad we're all making an effort to get along. It's been really nice," Emma said with a smile.

"I agree wholeheartedly. I love every minute I get with Henry, and I know you feel the same about your time with him. He deserves better than the bickering mess we were before."

Emma smiled at Regina, "Well, I'm gonna get back to the dining room. See if I can get Henry off the topic of his field trip before he talks David's ear off."

"Good luck with that one. He hasn't stopped talking about it since Snow sent the form home from school two weeks ago."

"Tell me about it." Emma laughed as she ducked back into the dining room.

"Bye Emma! Bye Grandma! Bye Grandpa!"

"Thanks for the dinner Regina, we had a great time," Charming called over his shoulder as they walked back to the car.

"See you bright and early tomorrow, Henry!" Snow called with a wave as she got into the car.

"'Night Henry! Thanks for dinner Regina!" Emma waved back at the two figures standing on the well-lit porch.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Regina whispered, stroking Henry's hair.

"'Night mom," Henry yawned.

"Have a good sleep," Kissing Henry on the forehead, Regina got up and crossed to the doorway. Pausing, she looked back at Henry's curled up form and said, "I love you. So much. You know that?"

"Of course Mom. I love you too," Henry smiled at her through another yawn.

Smiling, Regina flicked off the light and shut the door quietly behind her.

Gasping, Regina sits up in bed. Glancing around frantically and throwing off the blankets, she leaps out of bed and runs to the door. Tripping in the darkness, she runs down the hallway to Henry's room.

Opening the door, Regina calls out, "Henry?" Hearing no reply, she flicks the light switch by the door.

The light clicks on and her memories rush back.

Henry hasn't slept in this bed since the curse was broken.

There was no picnic, or dinner with the Charmings.

She wasn't sharing time with Henry or getting along with anyone in town.

And Henry hasn't said 'I love you' in years.

Sinking to the floor, Regina puts her face in her hands and sobs.


End file.
